Valgard Witchbreaker
Valgard Sigemund Witchbreaker is the current Great Jarl of the Druid Clandom and the current Jarl of Járnfold. Valgard is has a venomous and palpable hatred for individuals with the corrupted mark and corrupted marks themselves, believing it is the biggest threat to the Siglunes continent and to Miosa itself. Appearance Valgard is a pale and frosty individual, having pale, dead skin and an ice-white beard and pale, frostbitten eyes, he exudes a menacing aura. In battle, Valgard wears a thick, bulky suit of plate armour with an assortment of clothes, furs, teeth, jewels and trinkets. Although he has wrinkled features, he is young for a Druid, nearing the eve of his middle-life. He is tall, even for a druid, reaching eight feet and five inches in height, taller than most of his peers and granting him far extended reach and range with his weapons than another warrior. Personality Valgard's personality is like the realm he inhabits, icy, unfeeling and unforgiving, he has very little love or joy for anything but the death of his enemies and never even threatens to smile. Valgard is aggressive and zealous in his cause of witch-hunting, despising the fact that their existence has dragged the druid's reputation down to the very depths of despair for something that is no fault of their own. That because of this unkillable disease, they have lost friends in other races and are ignored and shunned by all. Valgard does care very deeply for his people, taking every threat seriously and with passion to ensure his Fold's safety and prosperity. Forces of the Great Jarl Available to the Great Jarl's personal service is are the Ice Sentinels, a group of warriors hand-selected by a Jarl to personally protect them and advise them in all things, including combat. Valgard's personal Ice Sentinels are named 'The Berserkers' and are all brutal, axe-wielding savages of combat.\ Known Members * Svinulf Sorerssen - The Current Chief Berserker of the Berserkers and the head of Valgard's Ice Sentinel Guard. A Savage brute like his commander, Svinulf is a axe-wielding madman and a steadfast combattant. Taking inspiration from his commander, he has adopted the same style of aggressive axe combat and operates with similar codes of honour and ethics. Abilities Equipment * Kaltbrand - First named Executioner by Hyperios, Kaltbrand (meaning 'cold fire' in Druid) is the Ancestral Great-Axe of the Druids. One of Hyperios' masterworks, the rarity and strength of the metal makes it a priceless weapon. Only the head of the axe was found by ancient Druid adventurers, then brought back to Járnfold and forged by the greatest smiths into the weapon it is today; with carved wolf heads, lightning bolts, flames and repeating patterns of burning witches across its surface. * Svangur Nótt - Druid for 'Hungry Night', this giant shield is built with wood from the Drasil trees and edged with Hyperionite, bearing the resemblance of a night sky that has been struck with a thousand blades but still hungers for more. * Pelt, Skull and Bones of ''Frostmaw'' - Over his shoulders, Valgard wears the skull and Pelt of the legendary Polar Greatbear, Frostmaw. A menace of Járnfold, Frostmaw was the Alpha male of pack of Polar Greatbears and considered the strongest of them, him and his pack would often raid Járnfold anddrag citizens into the night. Valgard and his Berzerker bodyguards took to the night and fought the pack head-on. Valgard slew the beast by pull his jaw off with his bare hands after Frostmaw cat cast aside his weapon. Valgard has worn his pelt, skull and assorted bones as trophies ever since. * Hunin and Mugin - Twin giant raven familiars that assist Valgard in battle, pecking out the eyes of his foes and stealing their blades from their clutches. Category:Druid Category:Characters